


Challenge Accepted

by Ah_Vav



Series: The 'Golden' King and his Knight of Roses. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Knight!Ray, M/M, kinda silly sounding flirting i guess, king!joel, this is kinda rubbish woops idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ah_Vav/pseuds/Ah_Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joel was told he was getting a new knight he was initially confused. Sure, his last personal knight had died due to the knight’s own incompetence, but surely the rest of the knights were well trained enough that one of them could assume the position, why did he need to have some valiant stranger brought in from who knows where?</p><p>Of course, his confusion suddenly dissipates when he finds out his new knight is an old (and annoyingly attractive) friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I wrote this a while ago and I'm gonna continue the AU in oneshots (at some point, I'm not even going to try and promise that this will be continued soon unless any of you are really desperate for it, then I might rethink about the posting/writing schedule.) I guess but basically I'm putting this out to say sorry for slacking on writing my other stories, apparently I'm really bad with motivation for multichaptered stories but I promise the next chapter of "The Apple Doesn't Fall Far from the (Adoptive) Tree" will come out soon.
> 
> Anyway, Joelay or should I say Joel-ayyyyyyyyyyyy! (No I shouldn't.) Yeah enjoy this and as always please leave feedback and feel free to leave constructive criticism.

When Joel was told he was getting a new knight he was initially confused. Sure, his last personal knight had died due to the knight’s own incompetence, but surely the rest of the knights were well trained enough that one of them could assume the position, why did he need to have some valiant stranger brought in from who knows where?

He spent hours thinking over it, walking around with his crown sitting squint on his head because of the amount of times he’d attempted to run a hand through his hair (only to be met each time by the cold metal and jewels). He pondered over what kind of knight they’d send him for a long time. By the time he was done thinking it over, he’d decided the knight would probably be some brutish troll-like creature with no personality or thoughts beyond “protect my king” and “oh! Death! Yey!”. Of course, that didn’t make him think the knight would be any less of a help, but it’d just be nice if he could have a knight with at least a sense of humour for once, especially since all of his current personal staff were like trained rodents – not that he was complaining, they still got their job done.

His advisory, Jack, (one of the few staff who seemed to have a personality around here) told him that his new personal knight had been a prodigy; in fact, the knight had started training in ranged and close-quarters combat at the young age of 5. This was somewhat common for most knights of course, if you wanted to get good at combat you had to try. The way that Jack described this knight made Joel assume that the heavy brute of a knight he had pictured in his head was probably very close to the kind of knight they’d hired. Jack said that this knight was undefeated in battle, skilled in all types of combat but excelling in ranged combat and duel wielding. Joel had been told earlier that the knight was only young, around the age of 24, and this only made Joel’s assumptions make more sense.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the day that the new knight was meant to be arriving, Joel’s servants made sure to make look his best. He had his crown polished, his hair somewhat styled (although, as usual, it defied any attempt at combing it down and instead stuck up in various directions), his sword sharpened, his pendant waxed, his boots polished, his stubble shaved..Basically he looked slightly more royal and well-rounded than usual. He sat straighter in his throne too, waiting patiently for his new knight to burst through the doors proclaiming their “undying need” to protect their king.

When the doors opened, he turned his full attention to the people entering. It was weird, there were far fewer people than he’d have thought. Each time he got a knew knight, most of the royal guard showed up because the knight had gotten lost or felt the need to make themselves look more approachable than they actually were. This time, two servants opened the door to the reveal the head of the royal guard, a few higher ups, Jack and a stranger. Now, Joel would have assumed this stranger was the new knight, but the stranger sure as hell didn’t look like the new knight Joel was expecting.

The stranger walked straight up to the steps before Joel’s throne, bowing down on one knee before Joel could get much of a look at his face.

“Your grace.” The stranger said, in a voice that sounded much too joyous (and somewhat familiar) to belong to a knight. Joel raised an eyebrow, studying the stranger in silence. The stranger was donning the royal colours, and had a quiver over his shoulder. There were two swords sheathed around his waist, and what looked to be the hilt of a dagger sticking out of a smaller sheath around his left calf. A bow was strapped to his quiver, the bowstring being used to keep it over his back. So, he was dressed like a knight, vaguely resembling a knight that Joel had met before, but Joel was still having minor doubts. The stranger was thin, rather small too, although it was clear he had the toned muscles of a fighter. Joel’s gaze lingered on the soft looking, messy dark brown hair atop the so-called knight’s head for a few seconds longer than he’d meant it to before he decided to speak.

“You can rise.” He nodded slightly, gesturing for the stranger to rise and address him.

“Thank you.” The stranger replied, looking up at Joel as he stood. “I am Ray Narvaez, here to become your liege’s personal knight.” The young man introduced himself properly, standing straight. Joel hummed quietly and rose from his throne, walking towards the shorter man.

It was then that Joel realised that he’d met the knight before, Ray had turned up at quite a few tournaments and they’d talked often. Joel smiled at the thought of Ray being his knight, because he knew from experience that Ray wasn’t some peanut-brained brute, in fact, Ray was refreshingly attractive, both in personality and looks...although that wasn’t something Joel would admit aloud.

“You can all go about your business.” Joel said, waving a hand to dismiss everyone in the throne room. He then stopped a foot or so in front of Ray, waiting until everyone had left to speak. “Pleasure to meet you again, Narvaez. I hope your fighting skills are still as advanced as they were a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah, you and me both.” Ray joked.

“Y’know, I’m glad I got you as a knight and not some up tight brute. This could be fun.” Joel said, his tone much less professional.

“Well I’m glad I’m serving you, ‘cause being the knight of a complete prick can really make you consider turning against the one person you’re meant to protect.”

“Thank fuck that I’m only a little bit of a prick then, although I highly doubt you’d be able to bring yourself to harm me.”

“Surprisingly true. I like you too much.” Ray looked down at his feet. Joel caught sight of the blush now covering Ray’s cheeks.

“Come on.” Joel muttered, gesturing for Ray to follow him and letting silence fall over them for a few seconds. “Where do you want me to show you first?” Ray looked thoughtful.

“Uh, your chambers?” Ray offered, blushing again when he realised that it could be taken in a way he didn’t exactly mean it to, not in that second anyway. Joel smirked smugly.

“I don’t tend to fuck knights, Ray. Keep that in mind.” Joel said, leaving the meaning of his statement up to Ray’s perception of it. With that, he turned to lead Ray off towards his bedroom and the adjoining rooms.

“But you could make exceptions, for the hot knights, right?” Ray said in a joking tone, even though he was actually curious. 

“Well, maybe. But you’d have to win me over first.”

“Challenge accepted.” Ray mumbled, unsure of whether he actually wanted Joel to hear it or not. Joel simply grinned, pretending he hadn’t.


End file.
